We describe a proposed and integrated molecular and public access core in support of rehabilitation research within the NCMRR network. The proposed Core is a pre-existing collaborative group of experts in genomewide DNA, mRNA, and protein analyses at the Research Center for Genetic Medicine, Children's National Medical Center, Washington DC. The goal of the proposed Analytical and Databasing Core is to provide access to collateral expertise in molecular/genomic technologies and bioinformatics that is particularly relevant to current opportunities in medical rehabilitation research. We propose a program of training, research resources, and collaborative opportunities in highly parallel and/or high throughput DNA, mRNA, proteomics methods, with additional support in web database design and implementation, with integration of molecular and clinical data. Both private and public interfaces will be designed and supported. This will be accomplished through a combination of didactic interactions (workshops, courses, written material, and websites), consultations, sabbatical opportunities, and pilot funding. In addition, we propose two intramural activities related to technique development, adaptation, and validation: integration of volumetric MRI, SNP data, and clinical data for 1,200 volunteers in a longitudinal resistance training intervention, and development of QC/SOP and quantitative analysis methods for proteomic profiling using metabolic labeling. The proposed Core will support DNA analyses (mutation studies, SNP discovery, SNP genotyping, linkage analyses, Aim 1); mRNA analyses (microarray mRNA profiling, quantitative RT-PCR, Aim 2); and proteomics analyses (large and small molecule high throughput mass spectrometry, comparative proteomic profiling, Aim 3). $3.2 million of state-of-the-art equipment is available within the proposed core for support of all types of genomics and proteomics studies undertaken by NCMRR investigators. Pre-existing NICHD- and NCRR-funded core facilities that would be synergistic with the proposed Analytical Core include a MRDDRC Genetics Core, MRDDRC Proteomics Core, CRC Genetics Core, and CHDRCA Genetics Training Core. [unreadable] [unreadable]